


What A Wonderful World

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Moral Lessons, Not Jean Grey Friendly, Partying, Past Drug Use, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-14
Updated: 2001-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jean wants to tear Logan and Rogue apart, Scott falls for Ororo and some of the students throw a party that gets out of hand.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men), Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to AngelLove who gave me the idea for this story and to Sorcieré who wanted some Logan/Rogue romance.
> 
> *mmmm * is telepathically thoughts spoken in the mind. " mmmmm " is spoken out loud.

**What A Wonderful World**

**Prequel:**

" Why do I have to teach them this?" Scott complained. Xavier looked at him for a while before he answered:

" First of all you have….personal experience in this."

" And?" Scott pressed as Xavier hesitated.

" And Jean didn't want to, Ororo don't know anything about it and Logan….well, he's not the most informative of men," Xavier admitted.

" In short no one wants the job so I'm left," Scott said but there was no heat in his voice.

" It'll do you good," Xavier claimed.

" Yeah," he mumbled. And elephants can fly, he added silently.

**Part 1:**

Scott entered class to the usual chaos.

" Settle down," he said as he made his way to his desk. Gradually silence fell over the students. He noticed that Rogue was missing. She didn't usually skip classes though he had granted her a day off 3 weeks ago when Logan had returned. Luckily for Logan with his bike in good condition.

" Today we're not going to have physics," great cheer followed his statement. " I'm going to," under protect, he added silently, " tell you about drugs and safe sex," laugher and general noise followed his last words. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted this job. Wasn't it about time Logan did something useful around here anyway?

" Let's start with drugs," Scott said to the class´ general displeasure. " Any kind of drugs are dangerous and additive and, as you know, not allowed on school grounds. Most drugs, like hash and marihuana, can easily be recognised by their sweet smell, the user's red eyes and both are mostly smoked like a cigarette. Some who take drugs do it to escape the real word and them I can feel sorry for but many try drugs to be ´cool`. There is nothing ´cool` about drugs. All drugs are, as I said, addictive and will eventually lead to the user's death," Scott took a deep breath. God, he sounded like a textbook but what did the professor expect from him anyway? To share his `personal experiences`? Forget it!

" Have you ever tried drugs, homme?" Remy asked with that lazy, teasing grin of his. The boys had probably betted to see who of them dared to ask him that question.

" Well..." Scott began but then stopped. What should he say? `Yes, I've tried hash, marihuana and even narcotics as a teen but I don't want you to do that. That doesn't make me a hypocrite.´ They'll never understand. To many of these teen-ages doing drugs and getting drunk was something admirable, not wrong. Admitting to his own faults would that make things better or worse? Before he had a chance to answer that a loud voice was heard from down the hall; scaring half the students to death;  
" This is NONE of your business, Jeannie!" it was obviously Logan's voice. What the Hell was going on? Scott thought puzzled.

" Excuse me for a minute. While I'm away list 10 reasons why not to do drugs," Scott said and walked out the door and down the hallway to the teachers office were the sound of voices got louder.

" This is wrong, can't you see that?" Jean asked in her `it's so obvious` voice. As Scott entered he saw Jean standing by the end of the big wooden table in the room and Rogue sitting on Logan's lap in a chair further into the room. Logan seemed to have his eyes fixed on Rogue but Scott knew that he was well aware that he was in the room.

" What the hell is going on here? You are disturbing my class and scaring half my students who have every reason to be afraid of loud angry voices," Scott demanded to know.

" Oh, goodie. Boy scout is here to add his vote," Logan growled.

" Yeah, good day to you too," Scott said absently as he waited for Jean's explanation.

" Scott, thank God that you're here," she said and went over and embraced him, kissing his cheek. He drew his head back as if burned. " Maybe you can make them see reason."

" Jean," he began and eased himself out of her embrace. If she had only been half this affectionately when they had been together, they'll never have broken up. Why did she always want what she couldn't have? " I told you 2 weeks ago that I don't love you anymore. We have broken up. Please try to accept this. And just what am I to make them understand?" Scott asked and looked over at Logan whose arms around Rogue were as protective as they were possessive.

" That they can't be together of course," Jean said as if he was a little dense. Scott hated when she used that voice on him; like he was a 12 year old kid.

" Logan and Rogue?"

" Of course Logan and Rogue. Who do you think I was talking about?" Jean asked irritated. Scott cast Logan and Rogue another glance and caught light amusement in Logan's eyes. He sat here listening to Jean only because he wanted to; not because he gave a shit.

" Why?"

" Why?! Well...because...he's way older than her for starters," Jean got out, shocked that he couldn't see the obvious.

" You are 10 years older than me and we dated for almost a year," Scott said, knowing that she had issues with her age but he was too mad to care. She had interrupted his class for this?! Logan laughed out load at his comment.

" Didn't think you had it in you," Logan admitted which earned him a killer look from Jean for good measure.

" Look, at first I also doubted if Logan would be good to Rogue," Scott began.

" Ah´m not a child," Rogue saw it fit to protest. Scott ignored her and continued;

" I feared he'll hurt her as he did when he stabbed her in the chest that first night but when he practically gave his life to safe her at the statue...I knew he'll rather die than hurt her," he finished.

" Finally, someone with a little insight," Logan said.

" But..." Jean began.

" I have no problem with them being together. They don't hurt others or themselves. I think your problem is that Logan has chosen Rogue over you. Now, if you'll excuse me; I have important things to see to," with that Scott exited the room, leaving behind a shocked Jean, a grinning Logan and a disbelieving Rogue.

After picking up something he thought he could use in class Scott returned to the predicted chaos.

" Settle down, now," Scott demanded as he returned to his desk. As order had returned he continued;

" Okay, let's return to the topic at hand. Instead of telling you about what can happen if you use drugs, I think it'll be more fruitful to show you," Scott laid an over-head sheet on the over-head projector. " Kitty, the lights, please."

Kitty turned out the lights. A gash went through the class as they saw the image on the blackboard. It was of a young boy. He was dressed in a plain hospital grown and sat curled up on the floor by the wall. He had his knees up to his chest and his arms around them. His head was bent but he seemed to have a blindfold around his head. He was horribly underweight and seemed small and fragile for his 16 years. There were marks on his naked arms; some from needles but mostly just bruises. Dead silence fell over the classroom.

" This boy is 16 years old. He started smoking hash when he was 12," Scott said softly and cursed his weak voice. No one could see his eyes; only his voice, he only needed to get his damn voice under control. He was normally good at hiding his feelings; it was easy when people couldn't see your eyes but not this time.

" Who is he?" Kitty asked softly, compassion in her voice.

"...An old friend of mine," Scott finally said.

" Did he die?" John asked.

" No. As one of very few...he is now clean. But drugs are like alcohol; they'll always be an addiction, the desire to get high again will always be there. It is a constant struggle," Scott said and could have cheered when the bell saved him. " Class dismissed. Please read the same pages in your physics book till next time," Scott asked as the class shattered. With a last look at the boy he could have stayed forever had it not been for Xavier, Scott turned the over-head projector off and went out in the hallway. He waited outside Ororo´s history class for her to finish her lecture. When the students ran from the room Scott went inside.

" Scott," Ororo smiled as she saw him. She gathered her papers and books together.

" Here, let me," Scott said and took her books for her.

" The perfect gentleman," Ororo teased as they walked towards the teachers room.

" I try to be."

Ororo held the door for Scott as they entered the teachers room. Sean, their Irish teacher who taught, believe it or not, English literature, greeted them with a;  
" Hey, lass. Lad," and Ororo and Scott smiled and nodded to him. Sean lit his pipe as he began to look through some school reports.

" So, we're still on for tonight?" Ororo asked as she went to make herself a cup of tea.

" Of course. I'll pick you up at 6," he smiled as he turned on the coffee machine.

" We live in the same house," she reminded him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

" Then I'll drop by your room at 6 to pick you up," Scott corrected as he caught her hand and gave her a quick spin around to the tune of "Rock Around the Clock" which came out from the radio in the corner.

" It's a date," she promised and sat down besides Sean after she had poured her tea up in her cup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Scott unlocked the front door to the mansion. It was late, 2 o'clock but the time had seemed to fly away. First they had eaten at a fine restaurant, then they had went to see "The Lion King" at Broadway and after that they had been on a cafe. Ororo had flown them both to and from town, making sure no one saw her of course. Scott felt like he was floating on a small cloud of happiness; this had been the best day in his entire life. They had danced, kissed and she had flown with him. Life was so wonderful.

" I hope you had a good evening," Scott said as he held the door open for Ororo. She went inside and he closed the door. Standing in the grand marble hall in her gorgeous black formfitting dress and the light white silk shawl he had given her before their date today she looked every inch the Goddess she had been thought to be in Africa.

" I had a wonderful evening, Scott," she assured him and let a wind fly her a few inches above the floor. " Come," she asked and took his hands. Soon they were waltzing on air in the hall. The professor was in Washington, Sean and the rest of the teachers didn't live at the school and Logan were out to check up on something in town so only Jean had been left to keep an eye on the students. Sure that none would see them since almost all were away Scott gently pulled Ororo a bit closer, his lips nearing hers.

" Mr. Summers! Stormy. You have to do something," Remy´s voice broke the moment and Ororo´s concentration and only at the last minute did she succeed in lowering Scott and herself softly to the ground.

" What is it, Remy?" Scott asked and tried not to sound mad. Remy all but ran down the stairs to them.

" We threw this party and now things have gotten all out of hand," he admitted, drawing deep breaths.

" Party? You can't have a party. Where is Jean?" Scott asked as Ororo and Remy followed him up the stairs.

" Her mother called just after you two left. Her father has taken ill," Remy explained.

" Nothing serious I hope?"

" I don't think so," Remy said.

" So, you were alone? And didn't call us?" Ororo asked concerned. They had a lot of former problem kids; teen-agers who had been living for years on the streets or in abusive homes. They couldn't let any of them alone.

" Well..." Remy didn't know what to see. As they reached the first floor they could hear soft music. Sometimes it was damn annoying that the mansion was so big.

" Where are the party?" Scott demanded to know, his voice hard.

" In the west wing, second floor," Remy admitted.

" Were you all a part of this?" Scott asked harshly. Sure, he could imagine some of the students going behind his back but all of them?!

" Well...most," Remy admitted.

" Remy," Ororo said disapproving. They had reached the west wing's second floor. Loud music met them and smoke was everywhere. But not just cigarette smoke...it had a sweet smell to it that Scott knew well. Furious beyond words he opened the door to the big dinner room which had been turned into a small disco. The music made it hard to heard even ones own thoughts. Scott found the CD player and lifted his glasses. A red beam left his eyes and the music stopped instantly as he pulverised the player. Silence fell over the earlier load group. Scott walked further into the room and the teen-ages moved aside like water before Moses.

" How could you do this? Any of you? After all the professor has given you? All of you?" His voice was cold as ice as he moved around the students. He stopped before a group he hadn't see before.

" Who the hell are you?" Scott demanded to know of the group of some six young men, all dressed in leather jackets and probably thinking they looked really `cool`.

" Hey, man, we were just..." one of them began.

" You have NO business here. Get out," Scott interrupted him. No one moved. " Move!" his hard voice combined with the light show from his eyes earlier made none of them want to argue. As he turned his head, out of the corner of his eye he caught a cigarette changing hands.

" What was that?" Scott stopped before Michael who he had seen the cigarette end with.

" Nothin`," he denied and shook his head to amplify his point.

" Show me your hands," Scott demanded and the steel in it made Michael reluctantly move his hands forth and show the cigarette. The smoke from it had a strikingly sweet smell. Angered Scott tore the cigarette from the boy's hands and threw it on the floor and steeped it out.

" How could you do this?! I had just told you about drugs as late as earlier today! If you are to have a party it is to be cleared through the professor or me; the same goes for visitors. Christ, you all know this. How can you be so stupid?" his voice was rising higher and higher, Michael was trying to back away from him and somehow, without his conscious thought, Scott's hand had moved up as if for a stroke.

" Scott, you're scaring him," Ororo said softly and laid a hand on Scott's arm, stopping him.

" I wouldn't have hit him," Scott leaned in and whispered in Ororo´s ear.

" I know," she whispered back and let go of his arm.

" Ah...Ah don't feel so good," Rogue suddenly broke the tense silence.

" You alright, child?" Ororo asked worried. Her movements were slow and insecure like if she was real sleepily. Her blouse, shawl and jacket were gone and she stood only in a tank top and her cowboy pants. Luckily she still had her long gloves on. She looked fragile and very young though she could kill with a kiss or a mere touch.

" She's stoned," Scott answered Ororo´s question, anger and disgust in his voice. This wasn't like Rogue. He got a nasty suspicion.

" Scott? Where's Logan? Ah want Logan," she mumbled as Scott came to her. She all but fell into his embrace and Scott instinctually caught her; only pure luck did so that he didn't touch her skin.

" Ororo, see if you can call Logan home," Scott ordered as he carefully lifted Rogue up into his arms.

" Yes," Ororo agreed and went towards the door.

" What did she take? Anyone?" Scott asked and looked around at the more or less shocked students.

" She only had one drink," Bobby finally found the courage to say.

" Just one drink? The legal drinking age is set to 21 these days, Robert, and this is not one drink," Scott said hardly.

" What the fuck is going on here? Marie!" was the first out of Logan's mouth as he entered the room, just in time to stop Ororo from leaving.

" I'm not sure what she has taken," Scott admitted as Logan came to him and all but tore Rogue from him and cradled her close to his chest.

" Logan? Ah love you sooooooo much," Rogue mumbled and tried to look up at him but her head kept falling down to land on his shoulder. " Can we go see the big cats again, pleeeeeaseee?" her voice was getting real sloppy now and her words began to make no sense at all.

" Will she be alright?" Logan asked worried and held Rogue close to him like a precious jewel.

" I honestly don't know. I don't know what they gave her and I don't know how she'll react to it but judging from how she's behaving now I'll say this is her first time and she isn't taking it well. Drugs can be very dangerous, even in small doses," Scott warned.

" Who drugged her? Who?" Logan demanded to know, his voice like steel, carrying a promise of death to whoever had dared hurt his Marie.

" I can tell you," Jean said as she joined them in the room. She went to where Scott stood next to Logan who still held Rogue as easily in his arms as if she were a feather. Scott caught her before she reached Logan and leaned in and whispered in her ear;  
" Don't tell him anything! He'll kill him," Scott demanded.

" Kill..." she whispered back and suddenly noticed that Logan's claws were a little out from his skin; a dangerous sign of his anger.

" Will she be alright?" Logan asked again as he noticed how Rogue's eyes seemed to follow everything and nothing around the room. Jean went over to check on her.

" I can't be sure. I'll have to take her to the lab," Jean insisted.

" I have no time for that," Logan growled before he bent down and kissed Rogue on the lips.

" Oh, shit. I'll catch Rogue," Scott managed to say before Logan lost consciousness and his grip on Rogue. Scott awkwardly caught Rogue and Jean helped ease Logan to the floor.

" Okay. I think the rest of you have got the message for tonight. Go to your rooms. NOW!" Scott demanded and the students all but ran to their rooms. " Jean?" Scott said questionable as he carried Rogue towards her room. She seemed to be coming to a full and clear wake up thanks to Logan's healing factor. Hopefully he could give her a sleeping pill before she would insist on sitting with Logan; she was in no condition to do that.

" I scanned the students. None of the others were in danger like Rogue," Jean said.

" Good. I'll put her to bed."

Scott carried Rogue out of the room.

" Let me take Logan," Ororo said and let a gentle wind lift Logan off his feet. Together with Jean she got him safely to sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

Scott looked in on Logan in sickbay after he had put Rogue to bed and succeeded in giving her a sleeping pill. As he saw Logan he couldn't keep from winching. The other man was covered in tubes and bandages.

" Everything alright with Rogue?" Jean asked and startled him. He turned around and saw her sitting by her desk filling out Logan's medical report.

" No problems," Scott said and looked once more at Logan. " Why have you covered him up in bandagers?"

" Like last time Rogue took his powers…" Jean began

" He willingly gave them to her," Scott automatically interrupted as this argument had run often between them regarding weather or not Logan and Rogue were good together. Jean gave him an icy glare but choose to ignore his comment.

" Like last time Logan lost his healing factor all what has been unnaturally quickly healing dating about a week back will reopen," Jean explained.

" But we haven't been in a fight…" Scott wondered out loud. " Of course! The danger room exercises. I always said he took unnecessary risks in there."

" When you're practically immortal then why care?"

" Hum," Scott just said and got lost in thoughts for a while. He must really love her to go through all this pain, to almost die for her; that had to be true love.

" Only love," Scott mumbled.

" What?" Jean asked and first then did Scott realise he had spoken out load.

" I was just thinking about Logan and Rogue. He must really love her very much. If I had any doubts left before I have none now; he'll never hurt her," Scott said softly and turned to go.

" About Logan and Rogue…" Jean began but then seemed at a loss for words. The clock could clearly be heard as it counted seconds away.

" I know," Scott whispered and left. She would never accept them as a couple just like she would never accept Ororo and him as a couple. Thinking of Ororo made a smile appear on his face and he went to check up on her. She had wanted to clean the party room up but Scott had said the students should do that themselves in the morning and then he had ordered her to bed. There had still been a lot to do then and she had first gotten to bed after 4. Scott quietly opened the door to Ororo´s bedroom and looked in. The moonlight came through her window and made her white hair seem to glow. She looked so innocent and peaceful; like an Angel, perfect in every way. His heart filled with love and he couldn't keep from tiptoeing in and planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

" Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered and softly stroked her long hair before he went out again. He went to Rogue's room to keep an eye on her. He wasn't sure how long the sleeping pill would work when she had Logan's healing factor and he wasn't sure how she would react to again having Logan's voice inside her head. He found some rapports he needed to grade for next Monday and seated himself in a chair outside her room.

" Where is he?" An angry voice demanded to know and Scott awake with a start. He must have dozed for a few minutes. He checked his clock; almost 8. His eyes then found the source of the voice; Rogue. He scrambled to his feet.

" Marie! You alright?" he asked concerned and came to her. Quicker than he had expected Rogue had him pinched to the wall.

" Only *I* call her Marie, bub," a dangerous voice growled.

" M…Rogue, try to remember who you are," Scott asked calmly though his heart was in his throat. Rogue shook her head and her entire body language changed.

" Scott?" she asked, sounding slightly confused. She immediately let go off him.

" You alright? Do you remember anything?"

" Ah´m fine but…the entire night is a blur. No, wait…Ah remember Logan…his arms…he…. he kissed me!" chock, fear, delight, love and a thousand other feelings were reflected in her eyes.

" Yes," Scott confirmed though it hadn't been a question.

" He must be hurt now. Where is he? Take me to him. Now!" Rogue demanded and the strange mixture of Logan was back. Here we go again, Scott thought darkly just as her eyes seemed to narrow.

" You drugged me!" She accused him.

" It was for the best. Your body isn't meant for a healing factor; you still needed rest," Scott tried to soothe troubled waters as he began to walk to sickbay and she followed close by.

" Yeah, right," she mumbled. They reached sickbay and went in.

" There he is," Scott pointed towards Logan who was still unconscious in the hospital bed.

" Logan!" she cried and ran to him and only remembered NOT to kiss him at the last moment. " Oh, sugah. What have Ah done?" she whispered softly. Scott laid a hand on her shoulder.

" Nothing. It was his decision, his call. It wasn't your fault and this is not your burden to bear," his voice was soft and low but held an edge of pain as if he had heard or said those words many times before.

" Ah would like to stay here with him," she asked and took a chair over and sat by his bedside, holding his hand in hers.

" Of course. Stay as long as you like."

Scott left Logan in Rogue's tender care and went towards Ororo's room to walk with her to their classes. Thank goodness he only had 2 hours of teaching today because he was so tired he was afraid he would fall asleep standing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

" How's Logan?" Scott asked as Jean joined him and Ororo going towards their classrooms. After what they had all been through last night it was as if all the adults involved had grown closer together; gained new respect for each other.

" He's awake and will be fine. I'll release him later today. He gave his healing factor to Rogue last night when he touched her. Again." The subject of rather or not Rogue and Logan were good together had been, by mutual silence, agreed between Jean and Scott that it was a matter on which they agreed to disagree.

" That must be love," Ororo claimed and kissed Scott's cheek. He smiled warmly at her and gave her a quick hug before he released her.

" How is your father?" Scot remembered to ask as Jean were to part from them and go to her class. In all the confusion last night he had totally forgotten about it.

" He's fine. Just a cold. Nothing serious," Jean explained before she disappeared into her class for a biology lesson.

" Oh, what of Rogue by the way?" Ororo asked Scott as they were to part.

" She's with Logan. I have given her the day off. She's more than a little mad at me for giving her that sleeping pill last night and I'm sure Logan still wants to tear the head off whoever drugged her," Scott said grimly.

" Do you know who did it and what to do about the party last night?" Ororo asked, concern in her eyes and voice.

" I know and I'll think of something to do about it too," suddenly he sounded very old and tired. Ororo forced a smile for him and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug before she released him to go to her class. Scott looked after her until she disappeared into her class before he entered his own. There were an unusual silence as he entered class; everyone was avoiding everybody else's eyes and his red glance more than anything. His steps echoed in the classroom as he went to his desk. To think that 24 hours could do so much; destroy so much.

" Okay, I think you all know what happened yesterday. I'm also sure that you know that none of us tolerates that. To throw a party is one thing but you had both alcohol and drugs with you. How can any of us ever trust you to do anything ever again?" Scott asked and let his anger and disappointment come clear through in his voice.

" Sorry," Kitty mumbled softly.

" What the fuck are you sorry for? You weren't at the party. As one of few, unfortunately, I might add," Scott said agitated. What should he do to make these kids see reason? Maybe they had already? Or most likely he was deceiving himself.

" I would have asked those of you who were at the party to tell me if they took drugs or alcohol but to spare myself a hour of silence or bullshit I'll skip to the punishments; the advantages of having telepaths on the faculty," Scott said darkly. " Peter and Kitty, you were on a date last night so you can leave this class. Join Ororo's after this break though," Scot ordered and the couple couldn't leave quickly enough. " Besides that Charlotte, Emma and Warren can leave as they were attending private things that night. Also Remy may leave but I want to talk with you later," Scott warned as the students whose names he had just said slipped by. Remy nodded and hurried out. " Okay. The rest of you were at the party. It goes for all of you that there'll be no TV or video for a month. Also you are all grounded for a month. Five of you tried drugs that night, you know who you are. Since you seem to have too much time on your hands every teacher on the faculty have agreed to give extra classes this coming month; you'll all attend 2 extra school hours every day."

" But I didn't do drugs," Bobby protested.

" You didn't stop it either. To do nothing is to agree," Scott said coldly. Really it was because Jean, Ororo and him late last night had agreed that they needed to change the teen-ages attitude to alcohol and drugs and that was something that they couldn't do for them; it was something they had to do themselves. If group pressure could get them into trouble; maybe it could get them out of it again.

" Besides," Scott began again and the entire class sighed. " Logan has volunteered to teach you all self defence but since he hasn't gotten Jean to tell him which one of you were stupid enough to spice Rogue's drink I seriously doubt he'll be gentle with you. And finally; we have a beautiful and big, marble front hall with a marble staircase which needs to be cleaned. Today. Right after your lengthened day of course," Scott finished and just hoped that Jean, Ororo and him had come up with a punishment which not only fit the crime but also would teach them to never do it again.

 **Epilogue** :

Ororo sat besides her rosary garden; flowers of great beauty and many colours stood in front of her.

" They are beautiful, like you," Scott said from behind Ororo though he saw it all in shades of red. She was sitting on the ground cutting away dead branches.

" Scott," she said happily and turned around to kiss him on the lips. He put his arm around her and drew her closer and deepened the kiss before he released her.

" Are the students who were at the party alright with all this?" she asked as she got her breath back.

" As much as they can be. They are cleaning the main hall now under Logan's watchful eyes. He can take care of them. He even has them cleaning the hall with toothbrushes," Scott told her, hoping to get a smile from her. She gave him a small half smile that he could tell was faked.

" What's wrong?" he asked worried as he saw the concerned look in her brown eyes.

" It's just...this about the party and the drugs and everything. It was never like this at home. In Kenya. I didn't even know something like drugs existed before I came to America and still now I can't understand why anyone would want to take them," she admitted, sounding truly puzzled.

" Not everyone are as strong as you, Windrider," Scott admitted softly and stroked a loose hair behind her ear. Suddenly he smiled and took something forth he had laid behind him as he had come to her. It was a beautiful snow-white rose. " This is for you," he said and gave it to her.

" It is wonderful," she whispered softly. And it was but she couldn't shake off the feeling that he gave her the flower to keep her happy, to try and save what she had been; unspoiled, untouched...innocent. Did she want that? Could she go back? Did she want to try? She looked into Scott's shaded eyes and he must have guessed her thoughts for he stretched his hand out for her in silent invitation.

" I love you," he whispered softly and she smiled. Yes, she could be what she had been. She would believe the best in man; she would stay the Goddess she had been thought to be.

" I love you too," she said gently and laid her hand in his. He pulled her into a kiss, sealing their pact of love forever. " It really is a wonderful world," she whispered softly against his lips.

" Yes, with you it is," he agreed and forgot everything but her as he got lost in her love and she in his.

The end


End file.
